YIAY: Peridot Edition
by Finnjr63
Summary: A Steven Universe edition of YIAY by jacksfilms, where Peridot reads your answers to the question. (Rated T for some language. Reviews appreciated.)
1. Fanfiction in 4 Words

Peridot turned on the camera, and it's shown that she's inside the barn. After clearing her throat, she began speaking.

"Welcome to the new channel, where I ask you a question for you to answer, and I pick out the best ones to read out loud later on. So, **yesterday, I asked you** to **describe Fanfiction in 4 words.** Here are your best answers."

* * *

" **Motivation is Dying:** Too many ship fics."

"Oh, you know it."

" **ImALazyProcrastinator:** This website's a joke."

"The same could be said for Facebook, Twitter, DeviantArt, etc."

" **KimDWil71:** Awesome. Great. E ."

"Um…I said FOUR words, not three."

" **Yarheeguy:** PERIDOT, READ STEVEN LAZULI!"

"THAT DARN FANFICTION IS 57 CHAPTERS LONG! YOU WANT ME TO READ EVERY SINGLE ONE?!"

" **yoshi3000:** A hive of creativity."

"Agreed. Perhaps…maybe a little too much creativity."

" **Exotos135:** Fanfiction."

"…In a way, yeah. Fanfiction has fanfiction. But I said four words."

" **DragShot:** Best source of Lapidot."

"Um…what about DeviantArt?"

" **Pikminsanity:** Everyone here is crazy?"

"…I suppose."

" **DSX62415:** Less relaxed than Deviantart."

"More like…balanced with DeviantArt."

" **xXPokeFictionXx:** Why the child p***?"

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT!"

" **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween:** Friggin awesome yet not."

"Agreed."

" **MiStars:** Gem is the something. Ex: Garnet is the best, Peridot is the cute, Lapis is the grim. Etc…;)"

"Well then…I'd say…Steven is the Universe?" **(Cue sitcom laugh track)**

" **Sunnyflight530:** Site of fangirl's passion."

"Exactly. This guy gets it!"

" _ **And finally…**_ "

" **acosta perez jose ramiro:** Pretty Cool Site Here."

"I guess so."

"Ooh…I have a challenge for you: **Make a Title for a Movie Sequel that Doesn't Exist**."

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**

 **(Note that the comments above are from the old fanfiction.)**


	2. Movie Sequels That Don't Exist

"So, **yesterday, I asked you** to **make a title for a movie sequel that doesn't exist.** Here are your best answers."

* * *

" **Farrel 101 fanfic:** Bloopers 2: Encore. How's that for a title?"

"Um…I think it's good. Except…it's the sequel of what movie?"

" **acosta perez jose ramiro:** Green Lantern – Doing it Right."

"Why? What's wrong with the Green Lantern movie?"

" **Exotos135:** Sequel Movie: The Decent Version."

"Is that supposed to be like a Seltzer and Friedberg movie that's actually good? If that's the case, then humanity would be SAVED!"

" **sunnyflight530:** rise of the guardians two: Jack's past."

"Would he date Elsa in the past?"

" **KimDWil71:** Grease 3."

"Um…okay then. What would it be about though?"

" **ImALazyProcrastinator:** Movie That Doesn't Exist 2: The Sequel: Making Up a Movie Title Sequel Name."

"Once again, it's the sequel of what movie?"

" **Willydd123456:** Toy story 5: Nothing are toys."

"LOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

" _ **And finally…**_ "

" **The Reviewer 2.0:** Peridot 2: Mastering the Internet. What? You never said the movie before the sequel had to be real."

"…guess I should've worded it better then."

"Ooh…I have a question for you: **What's the best way to tell a person you have a crush on him/her?** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	3. Crush-Telling Tips

"So, **yesterday, I asked you what's the best way to tell a person you have a crush on him/her?** Here are your best answers."

* * *

 **Guest 0:** Never.

"*snickers*"

 **Exotos135:** You get alone in a lovely scenario, you make sure the other person is comfortable, if they have something to say you listen to them, then when they're finished, you tell them about the crush thing. And then, if you're lucky, they'll actually be flattered.

"…have you been watching romance movies or something?"

 **The Reviewer 2.0:** Randomly break out into a song confessing your feelings.

Peridot badly sings the Queen song: _Somebody to Love_ , and Pearl is at the back, with her hands on her ears.

 **Iwovcats101:** Bake them a cake with icing on it that says "your sweet as cake" ..

"That's a cool idea, except your grammar sucked right there. It's supposed to be _**you're**_ instead of _**your**_. Oh, an even better idea. Add an **s** to the end of _**as**_ and now you got a slogan: **Your sweet ass cake**!"

 **sunnyflight530:** well, you could either go up to them on April fools day and say you like them. if they say they like you two, then great! if they say they don't feel the same way, you could say it was a prank. but that could backfire pretty badly... you could use pickup lines from a fandom you both like. for instance, "will you be the sapphire to my ruby?" and if they say yes, give them a sapphire ring or necklace or somethin. you don't have to do both of those :P

"Well, if I had to choose one over the other, I'd go for pickup lines. **DID YOU JUST FART?! BECAUSE YOU BLEW ME AWAY!** "

 **NoticeMeFreedSenpai:** Carve it into their desk with a knife so even if they reject you they have to look at it everyday of the year and will then regret ever saying no to you. Or you can threaten to kill them, that always works.

"Um…hello 911?"

 **Yarheeguy:** Go up towards your crush and say, "I have a crush on you, wanna hang out? Get to know each other"

"That sounds simple enough."

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** For me, the best way to tell a person you have a crush on them is to just tell them without any dancing around the truth and hope that your friendship, if there's any, won't get broken and that he/she might like you back. Of course, I've never had a crush before, so you should take my answer with a grain of salt. Also, why are you asking this question? Do you have a crush?

"Great advice, but if you're asking me…I don't have a crush. But if you're talking about Finnjr63…his lips are sealed."

"Ooh…I have a challenge for you: **Make some new ice cream flavors.** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	4. New Ice Cream Flavors

"So, **yesterday, I asked you** to **make some new ice cream flavors.** Now I have a whole tub of vanilla ice cream here so that I can mix it with random ingredients you've written down. Now here are your best answers."

* * *

 **The Reviewer 2.0:** Lapidot (now with Steven sprinkles)!

"Hahaha... **NO!** "

 **Yarheeguy:** Cone: the flavor of the cone in ice cream cones.

Peridot crushes a few waffle cones into dust and sprinkles it all on a bowl of ice cream. She tastes it and thinks it's good. "Mmm…very cone-y. Anyway, I got a couple of Peridot-flavored answers, so I'll only pick the best ones, starting with this."

 **Farrel 101 fanfic:** The Peridot special, Peridot edition: The sour sweetness of pineapple meets the crisp, grassy notes of the cilantro to meld into a dorito shape ice cream.

Peridot blends some pineapple and cilantro and then pours it into the ice cream. After tasting it, she thought it was fine. "Sadly, I can't make the dorito shape, but it's good."

 **KimDWil71:** Soda-flavored ice cream.

"We got that already. It's called ice cream floats."

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** We have a huge new array of meat flavored ice cream for all you meat lovers out there, including, but not limited to, rabbit, mewman…

"Wait…Mewmans? You mean…those people from the kingdom of Mewni? Um…I don't want to end up kidnapping Star Butterfly…so…LET'S CONTINUE!"

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: (Continued…)** …fish, and everyone's favorite, human! We could all use some less humans in this world, right? We could definitely use less of Paulette, Percy, Pierre!

"OH, YOU SICK MONST-"

 **Rose Uzamaki:** Salt flavor.

"You can pretty much have frozen French fries instead of putting salt in the ice cream…cause I'm not wasting all that ice cream I prepared."

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: (Continued…)** And, don't worry, all you vegans and vegetarians! We have new flavors for you, too! We have any rotten fruit under the sun, and any vegetable touched by pesticides- all turned into ice cream! We even have the crying breakfast friends in here! Well, the fruits and veggies in there, anyway.

Amethyst then goes up to Peridot. "Um…did you just hear a little voice screaming NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **NoticeMeFreedSenpai:** Chilli flavoured ice-cream, that way you can get the relief from the hotness of the chilli with the coldness of the ice-cream. But then it would just get hot again, wouldn't it.

We see a video of Sonic the Hedgehog talking to the camera. "I'd love to have that."

 **Motivation is Dying:** Water-flavored ice cream…

"Oh, we already have that. It's called ice."

 **sunnyflight530:** hey, they should make a steven universe themed ice cream place! cherry or strawberry for garnet, vanilla for pearl, grape for amethyst, and chocolate for steven. there can be added other flavors for other gems. OMG, somebody could order an opal cone, the mix of pearl and amethyst!

"GO AND CHASE YOUR DREAMS!"

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: (Continued…)** And now selling- blood flavored ice cream to satisfy all your bloodlust!

"I'd give one to Marceline, but I realized I could just put in red food coloring instead."

 **Willydd123456:** NoOb FlAvEr

"Um…what's that?"

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **Exotos135:** Peridot flavor.

We now cut to Peridot, covered in vanilla ice cream from head to toe, with her eyes completely open. She began scooping the ice cream from her head as she began speaking:

"I eat…Little Peridot's ice cream…it keeps me energetic…and it keeps me on the internet. When you eat Little Peridot's ice cream…I got nothing, sadly."

We cut back to the barn.

"Ooh…I have a challenge for you: **Make some alternate titles to TV shows, like** _ **Party of Chairs**_ **instead of** _ **Game of Thrones**_ **, or** _ **Marvin Multiverse**_ **instead of** _ **Steven Universe**_ **.** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**

 **(With more people coming up with answers, I'll sometimes only pick the best ones instead of putting in everybody's comments here. That way, it will be exciting to see who will make it in the next chapter…)**


	5. Alternate TV Show Titles

"So, **yesterday, I asked you** to **make some alternate titles to TV shows, like** _ **Party of Chairs**_ **instead of** _ **Game of Thrones**_ **, or** _ **Marvin Multiverse**_ **instead of** _ **Steven Universe.**_ Here are your best answers."

* * *

 **Motivation is Dying:** The Unrealistic Universe of Bubblegum (The Amzing World of Gumball)

"Wait…did you mean _Amazing_? You spelled it wrong."

 **MyDude:** The Samurai Jack alternative: Knight John!

"Not catchy, though."

 **Farrel 101 fanfic:** Ben 10Lame 10

"Ben 10? More like LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME 10!" ***cue airhorn and rekt music***

 **Zipper mom:** "GioGio's Wacky Journey" which is parodying JoJo's Bizarre Adventure...

"And then there's this long rant about _Steven Lazuli_ …HOLD ON A MINUTE! You're the one who made _Steven Lazuli_?! So, basically…you're ranting on your own work? Um…okay then…"

 **Exotos135:** Hyperactive Magic Princess vs. the Boring daily human life instead of Star vs. the Forces of Evil.

"BORING DAILY HUMAN LIFE?!"

 **Yarheeguy:** Teen Titans NO! Instead of Teen Titans Go!

"Ugh…this joke is so old!"

 **sunnyflight530:** my little pony – your giant horse

"WITH ALL NEW CHARACTERS: Yellow Rock, Prince Metal and Marble Mane!"

 **Willydd123456:** Peeven Pooniverse. See what I did dere

"…no. No I don't."

 **The Reviewer 2.0:** Spongeboy Cubejeans

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO decided to stop with these brown shorts-like pants? **SPONGEBOY CUBEJEANS!** "

 **NoticeMeFreedSenpai:** Charm and the Monster (Beauty and the Beast)

 ***sings Beauty and the Beast** ***** "Story's old as time. Don't have any rhymes…"

 **acosta perez jose ramiro:** "Loz Sanchez", Mexican version of 'The Simpsons'.

"Loz…SAAAAAAAANCHEEEEEEEEEEEZ!"

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** Gravity Falls- The Billuminati and Mabel's Aesop Amnesia

"Explains everything."

 **Guest:** Ordinary Show

"Um…more like **UNORDINARY SHOW!** " * **cue airhorn and rekt music** *****

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **Petty Peasant:** Steven Universe but we actually put effort into writing it and not just animating it.

"…hater."

"Ooh…I have a challenge for you: **Describe your life in 6 words.** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	6. Your Life in 6 Words

"So, **yesterday, I asked you** to **describe your life in 6 words.** Here are your best answers."

* * *

 **Exotos135:** Life, life, life, oh and life.

"Oh, yeah. Playing _The Game of Life_ ALL DAY, EVERY DAY!"

 **Willydd123456:** i love roblox for ever lol.

"Nope. That doesn't count. _Forever_ is ONE word, not two!"

 **acosta perez jose ramiro:** "Medic who likes cartoons a lot."

"Ooh, you're a medic? That's interesting. What's that like?"

 **dub77:** A sad story like SU fan.

"Okay, but what do you mean by sad story? Do you have a sad life or something? No offense. Just curious."

 **Ethan:** Steven Universe, Netflix, and Chill forever.

"Oh, yeah. Totally. Watching Steven Universe, then watching Netflix while chilling on the couch ALL DAY, EVERY DAY!"

 **Motivation is Dying:** Human trash who has no life.

"…uh…b-bad day?"

 **Iwovcats101:** Do I need to do this. Or, alternatively, can I please just sleep instead.

Peridot immediately recalls a flashback, where she's sleeping on the hay in the barn at night. Lapis comes up to her and shakes her.

"Peridot, wake up! You got to film your next video!"

Peridot wakes up, still sleepy. "Ugh…Lapis…do I need to do this? Can I please just sleep instead?"

"Peridot, it's called **YESTERDAY, I ASKED YOU!** It's supposed to be a daily series!"

"…shoot."

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** If I had to describe my life in six words, I'd get stuck between: 'F*** this stupid little s***** thing' or 'What you say does not compute'.

"I'd go for the first one. So…um…bad day?"

 **NoticeMeFreedSenpai:** Torn between "F*** this stupid s*** ball life", "What am I even doing today?" and "Anime is love, anime is life".

"I'd go for the second one. Today, you're answering my question from yesterday!"

 **Yarheeguy:** Learn about everything, sin tv shows

"Define everything."

 **KimDWil71:** Good, hectic, tense, fine, boring,stressful.

"I can definitely see that. I have a touch of that too."

 **The Reviewer 2.0:** Cartoons, Pokemon, Miraculous and school drama.

"What's school drama? School plays…or…something like YouTube drama?"

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **sunnyflight530:** school, check websites, surf youtube, repeat.

"Hey, that's exactly what Finnjr63 does."

"Ooh…I have a question for you: **Instead of the Happy Birthday song, what other song do you want people to sing on your birthday?** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	7. The Best Song Ever!

"So, **yesterday, I asked you: Instead of the Happy Birthday song, what other song do you want people to sing on your birthday?** Here are your best answers."

* * *

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** The song I'd want people to sing on my birthday is called 'Pure Silence'. Alternately, I'd like the birthday song from Regular Show.

"I-Is _Pure Silence_ an actual song or something? Or are you implying that you're all alone?"

 **Exotos135:** "Everything is Awesome" from The Lego Movie

"Everything is AWESOME! It's cool you went through another year, even though…you're closer to death…"

 **MyDude:** There's a song I always request whenever I host a birthday party for me, and it's called 'Bring Me My Gifts Now Or Leave.' It even has little actions that you do while the song plays!

"Maybe those actions could be whiny poses or temper tantrums."

 **Farrel 101 fanfic:** I'd love to hear the opening soundtrack of Steven Universe for my b'day, but instead of "We are the crystal gems" for the opening line, I'll just change it to "We are a nuclear familyYou know, from the episode of , instead of "Garnet", I'll change it to my dad's name, instead of "Amethyst", I'll change it to my mom's name, and so on and so forth.

"Um…nuclear family?"

 **dub77:** The happy birthday song from regular show... Or STFU of Pink Guy, i love chat song so much, if somebody sing me that, i gonna laungh to death. Best Dark Humor Song EVER.

"I'd for the Regular Show birthday song." Rigby and Mordecai then come up to the camera, with Peridot between them.

"Oh, yeah…totally." said Rigby.

"Same here." said Mordecai.

 **The Reviewer 2.0:** The Team Skull Boss Theme Song.

"Alrighty then."

 **NoticeMeFreedSenpai:** I want people to sing 'Peace and Love (on the planet Earth)'. Oh look, you were in it Peridot! Yay!

"Wait…I was? I don't remember."

 **Yarheeguy:** Futurarma's version of the birthday song

"Okay. Um…my internet's down, so tell me what that's about."

 **Guest:** I think it'll be either Beastmode by Teminite (I know Teminite is a DJ) or We Are The Champion by Queen

"Go for the latter one. You're a champion at the fact you went through another year!"

 **MediaMan18:** "Into The Sky" by Sawano Hiroyuki. It's magical!

"The title is convincing that it's magical."

 **sunnyflight530:** there's a cat licking your birthday cake _ it's still a birthday song but I have loved it since i found it. now i listen to it on my birthday and send it to my friends on their birthdays :P

"Finnjr63 got it on HIS birthday, and he loves it as well!"

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **Motivation is Dying:** Wow, this question is so appropriate because it's almost my birthday. :) So my answer is: Here Comes A Thought from Steven Universe. Idk, it feels so relatable.

"Well, Happy Early Birthday then!"

"Ooh…I have a question for you: **What would you do if you were the last person on Earth?** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	8. Last Person's To-Do List

"So, **yesterday, I asked you: What would you do if you were the last person on Earth?** Here are your best answers."

* * *

 **The Reviewer 2.0:** It never said anything about gems, so I would probably go to Beach City.

"Um…are you sure? You might not wanna know how the gems will react when they see that Steven will no longer be around…"

 **KimDWil71:** Try to make friends with the animals.

"Aren't we already friends with animals?"

 **sunnyflight530:** play with and feed all the dogs and cats and other animals that are still in my friend's houses :) also, go to a bookstore and read for several hours at a time. (with breaks as necessary)

"What about surviving?"

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** If I was the last person on earth... I'd start a one-person society. I'd live in a nice hotel. I'd try to keep the electricity running so I'd still have my gadgets when I get bored. I'd try to farm as best as I can. There also wouldn't be any school because, hello? Last person on earth here! I don't need to learn anything, and I don't need to teach anything. After that, I'd hang out with the animals. You didn't say there were gone. I'd also watch as animals repopulate and more trees would grow, and I die peacefully of old age. Or maybe the animals would kill me. I'd still die in peace because humans would be extinct! Yay!

"I was with you until the last part of your comment…I'm not comfy about the _yay_ part."

 **MyDude:** If I were the last person left on Earth, I would pursue all of my dreams that don't involve people and make my last moments on the planet (because if you're the last person on Earth you're screwed)

"Sounds about right."

 **Exotos135:** I'd build a time machine, travel back to the past, and try to prevent whatever caused the end of the world as I know it.

"While you're at it, how about you wipe Teen Titans Go! from existence?"

 **Iwovcats101:** Be really confuse as to where everyone else went. Like, serisouly, where did they go?

"To be honest, that would be pretty much everybody's reaction."

 **Willydd123456:** Make roblox a better place xD

"But you're the only one left."

 **Dean:** i will end it there will be no reason for me to stay i will have peace

"Um…hello 911?"

 **NoticeMeFreedSenpai:** If i were the last person on Earth I would gather all of the food, binge watch all of my favourite shows and read all of the fanfiction, cry because the shows and fanfiction will never be updated. I would then go crazy from boredom and loneliness and start talking to rocks and crystals. Now that I think about it, that could be the real pot for Steven Universe, just with less singing.

"Um...alrighty then?"

 **Motivation is Dying:** If I were the last person on Earth I'd probably grieve that I'm all alone and maybe go crazy from all the loneliness.

"That would be pretty much everybody's reaction."

 **Yarheeguy:** Continue life as usual... I'm a lonely person and I love to be alone...

"Um…okay then?"

 **LapisLazuliHF:** I'd most likely crash through random windows while riding an shopping trolley idek

"*snickers* That's what I'd probably do."

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **dub77:** Being honest, maybe for a few days it would be pure joy, I would do whatever I want, whenever I want, however I want. But over time the weight of loneliness would fall on my shoulders, I would enter panic, deprecion, perhaps even psychosis. Maybe in a few months I could not stand the loneliness and my only desire would be to end the cold empty inside me that was formed when I realized that I was really alone, nobody to listen to, nobody to talk to, the terrifying sensation That I would never feel the presence of anybody else, that feeling gnawing inside me, despair, which the only escape from her would be the horrible and beautiful embrace of death, would surely end everything in a quick and painless way, throwing me away from a building ... well that's what I think I would do, I do not know, maybe I live in the rest of my happy life next to the animals of my city or my country, because if I manage to live my life expectancy I do not think I would always stay in one place.

"Wow…that was long."

"Ooh…I have a challenge for you: **Let's make up a brand new board game!** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	9. A New Board Game!

"So, **yesterday, I asked you** to **make up a brand new board game!** Here are your best answers."

* * *

 **The Reviewer 2.0:** Peridot's Journey, which in you can buy Peridot's most important memories, including:  
Finding out it/she has powers!  
Being friends with Lapis!  
Discovering Happy Pine Tree Camp...or something!  
Order now, and you have a 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 chance of getting Peridot's powers!

"What a great idea, except it's more of a video game concept than it is a board game."

 **NoticeMeFreedSenpai:** The board game is 'Death'. It's basically the board game 'Life', but the board is blank and so are the cards and dice. Because you're dead.

"Well, that would be a waste of materials."

 **Motivation is Dying:** Battlecheckchessmonoscrabsnakes and ladders. It's basically a combination of Battleship, Checkers, Chess, Monopoly, Scrabble, and Snakes and Ladders, in that order.

"Why stop there? How about Pictionary, Connect 4, Yahtzee, Pictureka!, The Game of Life, Mouse Trap, Crossfire, Weapons and Warriors, HeroQuest, Mr. Bucket, Tornado Rex, Donut Disaster, Dream Phone, Domino Rally, 13 Dead End Drive, Cluedo, Candyland… ***keeps going on for about 5 minutes.*** And while you're at it, bring in Board James on the mix!"

 **Yarheeguy:** I thought of a broad game called, who's better, it's kinda like Superfights only that you had to choose out of the people you would hang out with as a best friend, I called the game "who's more cooler?"

"Aw, man. You'd lose a lot of friends that way."

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** We have many board games in our collection. The most famous ones include Monopomonopoly, a complete and total rip off of Monopoly, and Battlerelationship, a complete and total rip off of Battleship! Of course, that isn't all we have. We also have Picthesaurus, Sticktionary, Checks, Chessers, Scrambble, The Game of Death, Twisturner, Serpents and Escalators, Insignificant Pursuit, Skull, and many, many more!

"What's the Skull game supposed to be a rip-off of?"

 **Exotos135:** Boardom: The Fight Against Boredom

"Maybe it's a truth of dare card game, only **TO THE EXTREME!** "

 **The Man:** Beach City-opoly. Monopoly in Beach City!

"They made a Monopoly of Adventure Time, so they should make one for Steven Universe."

 **dub77:** I really do not know, I'm not much of board games, maybe one, but with more colors? I do not know, usually write long, with a dark, depressive, realistic and a little of black humor comments tone, but i dont nos nothing of board games so I cant think anything.

"What about Cards Against Humanity?"

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **sunnyflight530:** board game. boardddd game. game of board. how about one where there are four character pieces, and their cats. I'd roll a dice, and my cat would either move forward or backward as it chose. if one cat is on space 24, and my cat is on space 30, and I roll 6, I can go BACK and shove that cat off the space so it has to go back to the beginning. there are 50 spaces and the first one to get to space 50 gets 2 cans of tuna, and they mark it down for the next game so that person can use their tuna to either help themselves share their tuna with another cat so they don't have to move off the space if the cat goes back, or they can put the tuna back only 5 spaces from one cat and that cat has to go back to that space to eat the tuna, cause cats can't resist it.

"…okay."

"Ooh…I have a challenge for you: **Make a short poem about me.** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	10. Flattering Poems

"So, **yesterday, I asked you** to **make a short poem about me.** Let's get reading."

* * *

 **The Reviewer 2.0: "** There once was a gen named Peridot. And when crashed into Earth, she was to rot. She treated her diamond like a god. But then called her a clod. And a love of the Earth she got."

"That sure describes my life story in a way."

 **dub77: "** You say that I'm weak; You say that I'm small; But if you look closely; You'll find I'm not weak at all. You say that I'm small; But in my heart, I'm not at all; If you try to make fun of me; I'll beat you all. You say that I'm like pie; I don't know why; But if you say it again; Your going to die. I hope that you've learned; I'm not weak and small; If you don't believe me; I will kill you all."

"Um…is that about me or something?"

 **Lookunderyourbed:** "Ruby's are red, sapphires are blue, peridot is green, I'm going to get you."

"That perfectly describes your profile name."

 **sunnyflight530: "** Peridot the gem.  
She calls everybody clods.  
Cute green slice of pie."

"Aw, hey Steven. I didn't know you had a Fanfiction account."

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: "** Oh, Peridot, you little, little thing. Obsessed with aliens but not bling. How do you keep your hair shape? Do you use duct tape?"

"My hair is just natural that way."

"You are sort of smart and on fleek. And you might not be super weak. But you're small and adorable, which is true. And this Earth will crush and kill you."

"I knew that by the start, man."

"Okay, well, maybe that's a lie. Because only through shattering will you die. You're my birthstone, which is odd.  
But seriously, why do you keep saying clod?"

"Clod stands for…um… **C** ool! **L** ook **O** n **D** is! ***snickers*** "

 **MyDude:** "I have created,  
A poem for Peridot,  
Shortest of them all."

"Aw…I wanted to see more, dude! Where's the rest?!"

 **Yarheeguy:** "There are those who are smarter then peridot. People from other worlds who knows a lot. But she is at least in the top ten. Around nine maybe seven."

"Oh, thanks…"

"Rick is number one I'll tell you from my heart. Now How is this about peridot? Well Pearl's not in the top ten, that's for a start. But at least she's included in the top ten charts."

"Wait…Pearl is not in the top 10…but she's included in the top ten? What do I believe now?!"

 **Exotos135: "** Peridot, who hears a lot, dont be offended by this. But when it comes to earth stuff, for you, its either hit or miss."

"…oh, you GOSHDARN LITTLE…"

 **LapisLazuliHF: "** Peridot is cool, The End."

"Uh…judges? ***cue rejected sound effect*** Oh, sorry dude."

 **Dean:** "she is a crystal gem but what does that really wants to be a friend so don't be very lives in a barn with the ocean is gonna blow your mind there is a lot you haven't seen."

"…welcome to **Your Grammar Sucks with Peridot** : Episode 1!"

 **Guest: "** Look there's Peridot. She's the size of a tot. I ship Lapidot. And I love Peridot a lot."

"Look, I hate Lapidot. Do you know why? **Lapidot** stands for…um… **L** apis **A** nd **P** eridot **I** s **D** runk **O** n **T** i root."

 **Willydd123456: "** roses are red, violets are blue, Peridot is green, and I like roblox."

"Uh…judges? ***cue rejected sound effect*** Sorry, man. It doesn't count."

 **My knee grows: "** Roses are red. Violets give me pleasure. Peridot stop being a gay green ni-AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **Nick Write: "** Roses are red. Peridot is green, and yellow, and a huGE F****** NERRRRD."

"… ***cue rejected sound effect*** "

"Ooh…I have a question for you: **What's the cringiest joke you can think of?** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	11. The World's Cringiest Joke!

"So, **yesterday, I asked you: What's the cringiest joke you can think of?** Here are your best answers."

* * *

 **Dark sins humanity's evil xdd:** What were the last words of Eric Harris? It's gonna be just like doom!

"…I don't get it."

 **sunnyflight530:** what's brown and sticky? ... a stick!

"Oh, goodness. THAT WAS JUST BAD, MAN!"

 **Exotos135:** Luan's comedy, nuff said.

We cut to a clip taking place in the Loud house, where Luan immediately stopped at whatever she was doing. "…I felt a great disturbance in the Force…"

 **Ethan:** Anything from the mouths of Sans, and Luan Loud.

We cut to a clip where Sans is looking at the camera, saying: "Gee, man. You really have some strange tastes…"

 **The Reviewer 2.0:** My wife misses me, but her aim is getting better!

"*groans* That's terrible. And even worse…I think it's implying something horrible here…"

 **Willydd123456:** wanna know who has the best yiay? jacksfilms.

"Of course he has the best YIAY. I'm just a plagiarist."

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** What's the cringiest joke I can think of? *silence* This.

"Uh…judges? ***cue rejected sound effect*** Oh, sorry mate. Doesn't count."

 **Motivation is Dying:** This: Your face. I am very sorry.

"I got a new joke: Your comment."

 **LapisLazuliHF:** Well, I'm glad you asked, because know a ton of jokes...A SKELE-TON! *bdsmth*

"And then there's just random gibberish that says: _yeahokillgotothecornerforthatbadpunkthxbai_."

"Ooh…HEY LAPIS! I got a joke for you!" exclaimed Peridot, as Lapis came to the camera's view.

"Yeah, Peridot?" she asked. "What's the joke?"

 **Lookunderyourbed: "** What did the ocean say to the shore? Nothing, it just waved."

Lapis didn't respond…until she slapped Peridot in the face.

 **Nick Write:** Why can't dinosaurs talk? 'Cause they're all dead

"I'm sure a few scientists would tell their friends this cringy joke…only to get silence for an answer."

 **Guest:** What Type person said to the other when They're two bad people who got lost? "I'll Stya,You Get LOST!

"Welcome back to Your Grammar Sucks: Peridot Edition."

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **Omega Ultra:** There once was a man from Kentucky. He thought that he was lucky, then he met Luan Loud, and he decided to be proud, by sending her to of clod that needed a mod.

"Wait, a clod that needs a mod? …what does that mean?"

"Ooh…I have a question for you: **What cartoon character do you want me to impersonate?** You can write down up to three different characters, but they have to all be in different shows/movies."

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	12. Cartoon Impressions

"So, **yesterday, I asked you** to **send me suggestions for impressions of other cartoon characters.** I've thrown in a couple of original ones as well, cause I also think I can do impressions of those ones. Now let's get impersonating."

* * *

 **Willydd123456:** _Steven Universe:_ "Hi. I rule Tumblr."

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** _Fiddleford McGucket:_ "Hey, everybody…it's me, Fiddleford McDonalds. I'm the best old man there is. Haha. Alright, god bless."

 **Motivation is Dying:** _Ice Bear:_ "Saying _Ice Bear_ at the start of every sentence is funny, right?"

 **KimDWil71:** _Sandy Squirrel:_ "I'm Jimmy Neutron as a squirrel."

 _Crystal Gems_ : "Hi, we're the Crying Gems. I'm Garbage, the cool dude; I'm Armrest, the purple one; and I'm Squidward, the ballerina who has a creepy crush on Rose!"

 **Omega Ultra:** _Stanley Pines:_ "Yo, I'm not exploiting my family…YO! I'm NOT exploiting my family… **YO-** "

 **Omega Ultra:** _Luna Loud:_ "Hey, guys. It's me: Lunatic Loud. I like music…and that's it."

 _Jake the Dog:_ "Hi, I'm Joke the Dog. I can shapeshift into anything except a good role model. Oh, wait…I'm not a dog anymore?"

 **NoticemeFreedSenpai:** _Kim Possible:_ "My name is Mission Kimpossible…I really wish it was 2005 again."

 _Jake Long:_ "Yeah, me too."

 **Guest:** _Danny Phantom:_ "Me too."

 _X-J9:_ "Me too."

 _Juniper Lee:_ "Me too."

 _Disgustoids:_ "Hey, guys. We're the Disgustoids! Wait…what do you mean _you don't know us_?"

 **LapisLazuliHF:** _Eddy:_ "Hey, everyone. It's Eddy. I'm a con artist, and…uh…it's pretty much my gimmick!"

 **The Reviewer 2.0:** _Lapis Lazuli:_ "Hi, I'm Lapis Lazuli. I'm Peridot's g-I mean…I'm Peridot's…best friend."

 **The Reviewer 2.0/LapisLazuliHF:** _Patrick Star:_ "I'm Putrid Star. Is it possible to change from stupid to childish?"

 _Lincoln Loud:_ "My show is not a harem, thank you very much."

 **LapisLazuliHF:** _Finn:_ "I'm Finn, and I have an autotuned voice. A great accent, right?"

 **Omega Ultra:** _Star Butterfly:_ "Hi, everyone. It's me, Star Blunderfly. I-I mean _American Sailor Moon_."

 **acosta perez jose ramiro:** _Invader Zim:_ "FILTHY HUMANS! I like to say the same adjectives to describe humans…over…and over…and over."

 **acosta perez jose ramiro:** _Mabel Pines:_ "Hi, I'm Marbles Pines. I'm constantly pining for boys. Wink wink! Get it? No…okay…"

 **Motivation is Dying:** _Batman:_ "Is it weird to say the Lego version of me is much better than the actual me?"

 **nick write isded:** _Mr. Krabs:_ " ***makes disgusting animal noises and sadistic laughter*** "

 _Milo Murphy:_ "Go and watch me if you're not quite ready for Weird Al."

 **sunnyflight530:** _Rainbow Dash:_ "I don't really know why people consider me the best pony. I-I guess just because."

 **Guest:** _Gumball and Darwin:_ "Hi, we're Drawn Together for kids!"

 **MyDude:** _Aku:_ "Hey, look! It's the shapeshifting master of darkness! I HAVE A NAME, YOU KNOW!"

 _Annoying Orange:_ "If you're over 15, and you still watch me…I…I don't know what to tell you."

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 _Peridot:_ "Hi, my name is Peridot, and welcome to Yesterday, I Asked You #483. Um…I'm definitely not running out of ideas."

"Ooh…I have a challenge for you: **Describe fanbases in 4 words.** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	13. Fanbases in 4 Words

"So, **yesterday, I asked you** to **describe fanbases in 4 words!** Here are your best answers."

* * *

 **LapisLazuliHF:** "Cringy, Childish, Retarded and Hell."

"Ooh, sorry man…it's still 5 words you've written down."

 **Nick Write:** "RUN HELP ITS HELL!"

 **Willydd123456:** "Yo Whats up Guys."

"Wait, what? You can say that for pretty much anything."

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** "OH S***, NOT THAT!"

 **Clemist:** "Can be annoyingly toxic."

 **acosta perez jose ramiro:** "We LOVE this show."

"Or…movie…or video game…or Instagram cele-"

 **sunnyflight530:** "what is a fanbase? a base for fans?"

"That joke makes about as much sense as describing a goldfish as a fish of gold!"

 **Omega Ultra:** "How to argue 101, **or** People need real lives."

"Yeah…while people are arguing over what is the best Final Fantasy game, I go on REAL adventures!"

 **Exotos135:** "Overly Salty About Everything."

"Yeah, man…did you see what happened last year?"

 **blevinp:** "Scarring. Amazing, but scarring."

 **The Reviewer 2.0:** "They ALWAYS ship people."

"Like LAPIDOTTERS!"

 **Lookunderyourbed:** "I hate hiatus tea."

 **Motivation is Dying:** "Ruined by cringey people."

 **Ethan:** "Loud Steven Freddy's Falls."

"If I went for more words, I would've gone for _Loud Steven Freddy's Falls Sonic Undertale_!"

 **Plebeian:** "Complete and utter cancer."

 **MediaMan18:** "Abuse-loving vampire f******."

"Do people still read Twilight?"

 **lightyearpig:** "Complete and utter madness!"

 **NoticeMeFreedSenpai:** "A bunch of trash."

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **Yarheeguy:** "Just look at what he wrote down back in chapter 12. There's way too many options to select, and they're all pretty good. So, in general, movies, video games, TV shows, etc. can be great! But fanbases usually SUCK!"

"Ooh…I have a challenge for you: **Make some insults without cursing.** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	14. Insults Without Cursing

"Hi, I'm Social Justice Warrior Peridot, and **yesterday, I asked you** to **make some insults without cursing.** And it was painful to read...it was nasty, man."

* * *

 **dub77:** Hello small space stone with color of nasal secretion, with obvious difficulties when engendering the true comedy, while his first friend has just been shown by a spacecraft towards homeworld in the canon, while most likely you You are watching your trlevision programs without even being aware.

"So freaking mean…"

 **Yarheeguy:** Oh my gosh, you are the cutest Dorito I've ever seen!

"I-I've got a family, man. Come on."

 **NoticeMeFreedSenpai:** You freackled fruitcake! You slug!

 **sunnyflight530:** you're more clingy than the wristbands they give out at carnivals. Shall I compare you to a summer's day? because you have no class.

"What have I ever done to you, man?"

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** You're so annoying, you make fandoms look like Nirvana. And I didn't even mention your talent: kissing your reflection. Do you seriously think you're that good looking? Oh, please. You're so ugly you make the canon human Bill Cipher look hot, and he's absolutely pathetic. But you're even more pathetic than he is with the fact that you think you're all that. You think everyone just loves you SO much, don't you? Well, I don't, you little piece of garbage. I absolutely and completely hate you. Everyone does. And nothing can change that fact, you narcissistic idiot. NOTHING.

 **GodAmongGods:** You good for nothing, dim witted, illiterate clod!

 **simirulz:** your a green dorito

"Why you gotta be so rude?"

 **LapisLazuliHF:** Fruitless trash, Nuts for Brains, No-life Geek, Pathetic waste of meat and Idiotic Worm.

 **Willydd123456:** I DONT LIKE YOU PERSON! (I'm talking about a example i dont hate u peridot)

"Ugh…this is so hard to get through…but it's important that I finish…"

 **Motivation is Dying:** Insignificant stupid piece of garbage…most unimportant person of my life…idiotic son of a clod.

 **Omega Ultra:** You're such a nerd, you need squares!

 **Nick Write:** i hate you, you fu-freaking piece of sh-crap.

 **Exotos135:** You son of a censorship!

 **The Reviewer 2.0:** You female dog!

"Words affect us…in every single way…"

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **Guest:** I don't like Steven Universe, the animation is horrible, the plot is lame, the fanbase is trash, and I hate Peridot.

Peridot then just glares, as tears comes out of her eyes while her mouth trembles.

"Ooh…I have a question for you: **What are some ideas for pranking someone?** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	15. Pranking Ideas

"So, **yesterday, I asked you: What are some ideas for pranking someone?** Here are your best answers."

* * *

 **Willydd123456:** Put Peridot's face everywhere while your friend is sleeping!

"Hahaha… **NO!"**

 **Omega Ultra:** I prefer the classic, put firecrackers under someone's chair!

 **Exotos135:** Tell someone you'll prank them next day, then do nothing to them the very next day.

"Ooh, that's a good one."

 **The Reviewer 2.0:** Buy green silly putty, then put it in their food.

 **sunnyflight530:** spiders, spiders are always good. drawing on someone's face while the sleep, thats cool to.

 **Nick Write:** get a gun, and then shoot them. after about an hour, go up to them, and whisper "it's just a prank."

"Um…hello, 911?"

 **LapisLazuliHF:** Hmmm... Set up some kind of mechanism that they can't see, that will activate a trap door into their worst fear.

 **Guest:** If you live with them, pour water with ice cubes, in the middle of the night while they sleep, on the floor in their room, so when they wake up in the morning they step in it.

"That's kinda cruel, man. Now this next comment had a bunch of suggestions, so I'll only be picking one of them."

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** If you live with them, put transparent glue in that person's most used pair of shoes when they're asleep and sprinkle lots of sugar on them. Go to sleep. In the morning, there is a huge possibilty that there will be tons of ants on them.

 **blevinp:** Step 1: Take a screenshot of someone's computer screen, then use that as a background. Move all their files and applications into that folder, (or if there are multiple ones, just divide out the applications evenly amongst the folders). Step 2: Enjoy that person constantly try to click on items in their desktop, all to see them fail utterly and miserably. Step 3: Make sure they find the folder(s) with the applications in them, and if they get mad at you, tell them, "It's just a prank, bro!"

"Classic."

 **Motivation is Dying:** This is for people sharing a bedroom: 1. Before they're awake go outside the bedroom quietly. 2. Go to a secret hiding spot and wait there. 3. Wait until the person finds you're hiding spot. 4. Do a jumpscare.

 **simirulz:** like they always say, revenge is a best dish served cold, as cold as a bucket of water.

"I don't get it."

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **Lookunderyourbed:** Put red food dye in their pool, with a dummy that looks real... With a knife in its back...you'll probably get punched in the face for this while you laugh at them but it WILL BE worth it (I would pay money to see lapis's reaction to this)

Peridot thinks for a little bit before we cut to another scene where Lapis is screaming, seeing a stabbed dummy in a pool of fake blood. Then we cut back to Peridot.

"For the next couple of days, I will be on a search for the location of _Camp Pining Hearts_ to find Paulette, Percy and Pierre. So my question for the next episode would be: **What should I do if I meet them?** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**

 **(Author's Note: I will be away starting tomorrow and won't be back for a few days. I'm going to a school camp.)**


	16. Camp Pining Hearts Bucket List

Peridot was running in a building area, looking very scared, as if she was running away from someone. While she was screaming, she began talking to the camera nervously: "So, **yesterday, I asked you: What should I do if I meet the cast of** _ **Camp Pining Hearts?**_ "

"STOP, INTRUDER!" yelled somebody from far out as Peridot kept running away. The voice got quieter as she kept running, but it sounded like he was calling for somebody.

"…anyway…here are your best answers."

* * *

 **Omega Ultra:** Set Pierre on fire, push Percy into the lake, and "share the bed" with Paulette.

"Okay…that's kinda pushing it, man."

 **GodAmongGods:** You should get Lapis to take Paulette away from the camp so Percy and Pierre can finally accept their love. If Lapis won't help, get Amethyst to do it.

"I didn't bring them, man. Sorry."

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** You could make them into human flavored ice cream.

"What is it with you and human flavors?! Besides, you already made that joke back in the 4th episode!"

 **Exotos135:** Convince the ones you like to join you in a resistance movement to destroy the one you hate! Or, you know, ship them to death.

"…what?"

 **simirulz:** Knowing you, you would probably just fan-girl. you green dorito.

"Yeah, definitely."

 **sunnyflight530:** fight the urge to fangirl. It's gonna be hard, but you can do it. ask for autographs or pictures, i guess?

"Shoot! I forgot to get paper for autographs!"

 **NoticeMeFreedSenpai:** You should smell them. The first way to get through to someone is through your nose.  
No. Just be casual and talk to them like a normal space alien rock rebel, it's okay to fan girl as long as you know your limits.

"I will probably do that when I get there. Anyway, I'm very close to the place, but these guards are still chasing me! So let's finish this up!"

 **Motivation is Dying:** You should probably show them fanfics you've made and see their reactions. I'd bet they're probably flattered or creeped out.

"I forget…did I make fanfictions before?"

 **Willydd123456:** Start a kickstarter before u meet them cause you know they might need waterfroof Fire.

"Um…okay?"

 **The Reviewer 2.0:** No matter what anybody says, what you'll probably do is spasm out of control and faint, because that's what most people do when they see their favorite cartoon characters in real life.

"Yeah, that's what I do."

 **lightyearpig:** Force Percy and Pierre to be together.

"Aw, yeah! UP TOP!"

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **Yarheeguy:** Get out before the security shows up.

"But I want to meet the guys! I don't want to get out just yet!" exclaimed Peridot. However, one of the guards immediately said:

"SHE'S DISTRACTED! GET HER!" Peridot immediately turned around to see about half a dozen guards, as they finally tackled her and dragged her away from the place where the show was being filmed.

* * *

 **Much later…**

"So, here's your little weird friend back." said one of the officers to Steven, as Peridot was thrown to the floor. "This is your only warning, green kid. So don't even try to come back." As the officers left, Steven brought Peridot up as he talked to her.

"I think it's best you just stick to here." he said, as he left. Peridot immediately looked back at the camera and stared at it for a while before saying quietly:

"Okay, so…I have a question for you: **What personally offends you?** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**

 **(Yeah, I'm back from the school camp. Got to meet some new friends, and even got a crush there. :3)**


	17. Personally Offensive

"So, **yesterday, I asked you: What personally offends you?** Here are your best answers."

* * *

 **Motivation is Dying:** Close-minded people, I guess?

"Oh, you know it."

 **SHSL Pirate Boy:** People Who Don't have respect from The Law

"Uh-huh. You know it."

 **simirulz:** ever heard of the anime: Kodomo no Jikan.

"No, I haven't. Why?"

 **Exotos135:** The fact that nothing offends me on a personal level...

"Wait, what?"

 **LapisLazuliHF:** When someone spits upon what I make, without a second thought.

"Yeah…"

 **NoticeMeFreedSenpai:** It personally offends me when people tell me that it's not okay to be gay and that God didn't make people this way.

"I-I don't really know what to say about tha-"

It also offends me when people don't ship my OTP.

"Okay, THAT I can understand."

 **Lookunderyourbed:** I hate being interrupted...while disposing of body's :-}

"Your profile name describes it all."

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** Being called short, being alive, being called immature, being a human, and being misunderstood. But it's not really offending me, it's more like it's annoying me to the point of no return. Oh, and I forgot to include fake people in the list. Like, those people that act nice to you, but are actually being super mean to you and/or your friend behind your back? Yeah, them.

"Um…okay then."

 **sunnyflight530:** ugh, blonde insults (especially the one about the library) and insults against girls.

"Blonde insults?"

 **Guest:** Something that offends me is the fact that people don't know the difference from a tortoise and a turtle.

"I don't know the difference, so am I offending you?"

 **The Reviewer 2.0:** Haters of fanfics. I feel like it's unbecoming of us as a community.

"Well, at some points, the haters are right."

 **blevinp:** This question. I find it offensive when someone asks me about what offends me.

"Ooh, sorry man."

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **dub77:** It is very rare for something to offend me, I am one of those people who do not care what others say about me, it does not bother me that people do anything as long as they do not hurt anyone or anything, I personally think it can Make comedy with whatever it is no matter how cruel, disgusting or morbid it is (if I am one of those people). Also I usually guided by reasoning more than feelings, I'm not joking when I tell you that I literally went to a psychologist and I diagnose a mild case of psychopathy, which unlike what people believe is not completely crazy, Psychopathy is a medical case where a person can not feel feelings, does not feel joy, sad, angry, do not feel any of that. In my case I still feel them but much lighter and I find it harder to feel them.

"Well, that was something."

"Ooh…I have a challenge for you: **Make me laugh.** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	18. Make Me Laugh

"So, **yesterday, I asked you** to **make me laugh!** I'll try to hold it in."

* * *

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** Friends come and go like ocean waves, but a true friend sticks to you like an octupus to your face.

"Y-You mean Lapis will go away like an ocean wave soon?"

 **Exotos135:** Why did the chicken cross the road? To spite the crossing guard.

"Eh…I made it. But what's a chicken?"

 **Omega Ultra:** Just ask Lapis for a "Super Dreadnaught Rail Cannon Superior Dora".

"HEY, LAPIS! WHAT'S A SUPER DREADNAUGHT RAIL CANNON SUPERIOR DORA?!"

"…WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

 **sunnyflight530:** "It's a link to a YouTube channel, so it doesn't count. Sorry."

 **NoticeMeFreedSenpai:** What's the difference between a tuna a piano and a pot of glue? You can tuna piano, but you can't tuna fish

"But what about the glue?"

 **NoticeMeFreedSenpai:** Oh, I knew you'd get stuck there.

"REALLY, MAN?!"

 **lightyearpig:** My ex-wife still misses me, but her aim is gettin' better!

"Ugh…"

 **Willydd123456:** If Jacksfilms has a channel. Why does he not have a Film?

"Well, there's short films…"

 **The Reviewer 2.0:** Teen Titans Go is the best show ever.

"This is a _Make Me Laugh Challenge_ , not a _Piss Me Off Challenge_! Nah, I'm sorry. It's fine…it's just an old joke."

 **Guest:** Why did the tortoise cross the road? To NOT get picked up by a human to be thrown into a lake and then drown.

"Um…is that a joke? Cause…I don't think it is."

 **simirulz:** to be honest, I don't got one.

"Oh…aw, man…"

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **blevinp:** Why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side.

"…what's a chicken? Wait…YAY! I won!"

"So, anyway…I got some things to talk about. Although these episodes are fast to make, I don't know how long I will go with this series. The only reason I'm still going with this series is that another story: _The Tooniverse Emissary_ is taking much longer than expected to finish, and Finnjr63 doesn't want this profile to die of inactivity. So I'm updating regularly until he gets to finish TTE, or at least a few chapters of it. So for now, I'll go for 25 chapters in this series. If people still want me to continue, I'll continue."

"Now…I have a challenge for you: **Make up a new holiday!** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	19. A New Holiday!

"So, **yesterday, I asked you** to **make up a new holiday!** Here are your best answers."

* * *

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** Let Your Profile Die of Inactivity Day! Tell Your Crush You Hate Them Day! Shatter Peridots Day! Make Up A Holiday Day!

"I'm for the last one! That will perfectly explain the origin of all those food days! I mean…seriously…BURGER DAY?! It's on May 28, by the way."

 **Willydd123456:** ROBLOX HOLIDAY!

"Noooooooooo…no, no, no, no, no…"

 **NoticeMeFreedSenpai:** Gem Day, where humans celebrate the gems that saved their planet from Homeworld and the Diamond Authority.

"Hey, I actually like that."

 **Omega Ultra:** Card Games On Motorcycles Day! The day where everyone learns how to play card games on motorcycles!

"It's awesome-sounding, but a little complicated and dangerous…"

 **simirulz:** peridot day, a day where we celebrate you peridot, plus you can get anything you want, no questions asked.

"Ooh, so can I have a-"

 **sunnyflight530:** Nerd's day. for all the nerds out there :)

"Are you saying that I'm a nerd or something?"

 **Exotos135:** Peridoritoday, where we pray to the great dorito god to rain upon the marvelous lime-flavored doritos in our homes for at least an hour! Oh, and some other stuff.

"Then it's not a day if it's just an hour."

 **The Reviewer 2.0:** Sluzzle Tag. Like Christmas, but more hardcore.

"Huh, boy…"

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **Yarheeguy:** Christmas Day. It's a day where you get gifts from a very fat man in a red suit then be happy with everyone and support each other. (How this is a new holiday is because Christmas doesn't exist in the Steven Universe canon, so it would be the same to your universe)

"Wait…CHRISTMAS DOESN'T EXIST HERE?!"

"A few updates. Once I reach #25, there's a chance I will just stop this series because I'm at work on another series called **Askidot** where I also read your comments. This time, instead of being something like YIAY, this new series will basically just be a Q&A series, where you ask me questions about anything like my life, and I'll answer for you. In some episodes, Lapis will be there to answer questions as well."

"Also, chapter 33 of The Tooniverse Emissary is nearly completed, but it probably won't be finished until after about 2 weeks or so, cause on June 3…it's Finnjr63's BIRTHDAY! He'll be out during that time to celebrate with his family, so yeah…further delays on chapter 33."

"Finally, I have plans for other series as a way to revive _Peridot on the Internet_ , like gaming and me doing your requests, to go alongside YIAY: Peridot Edition and Askidot. But Finnjr63 will finish TTE first before he does anything else."

"Ooh…I have a question for #20: **What is your greatest fear?** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	20. Your Greatest Fear

"So, **yesterday, I asked you: What is your greatest fear?** Here are your best answers."

* * *

 **GodAmongGods:** My worst fear would be waking up in a world where nobody appreciated the size of my ego, therefore being prone to attacks at my core being, the place where one can be harmed easily.

"Huh. Okay then."

 **The Reviewer 2.0:** Going crazy and hurting someone.

"Yeah…"

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** My greatest fear is... I kinda forgot what it was. It isn't the dark, since I love it... It isn't monsters... It isn't skydiving or deep sea diving or bungee jumping into a deep, dark abyss, since I actually want to try doing that stuff... It's definitely not dying... I think my greatest fear goes something along the lines of not being able to at least try and achieve my dreams, maybe? Or maybe it's just the cast of Twilight coming to life.

"I can relate to the dreams part…and I know what would be worse than Twilight characters…Fifty Shades of Grey characters!"

 **NoticeMeFreedSenpai:** I have a few fears. One is being isolated, another is the dark. It's not really a fear but it's just paranoia since I don't know what's lurking out their. My another fear is clowns, they're just plain creepy. The last fear is being left behind.

"I'm with that last fear, man. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

 **Clemist:** finally cutting loose and hurting everyone close to me, both real and fictional

"Wait…how do you hurt someone fictional?"

 **acosta perez jose ramiro:** Fire; I couldn't even light a match until High School. I have it controlled by now, but I'm still wary with fire.

"I can see that."

 **dub77:** My biggest fear is to have bugs in the body, worms under the skin, some fly or mosquito I lay eggs of their larvae somewhere, feel as they crawl under my skin to breathe out for some hole that will fit on my skin . I do not want to repeat that experience anymore.

"Wait…did you just say repeat? Did this happen to you before?"

 **Exotos135:** Steven Universe suffering the same fate as Spongebob Squarepants: Going on for too long and losing all the quality it used to have.

"But isn't Steven Universe already suffering the same fate as Spo-Okay, I can hear an angry knocking in my door, so I'll just continue…"

 **Guest:** Spiders are my greatest fear. They are everywhere so watch your back. They are coming for you.

"They are?"

 **Willydd123456:** Hackers.

"Enough said."

 **sunnyflight530:** oh, wow. ok. heights, i guess.

"Same here."

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **blevinp:** The fear that the emoji movie will be postponed or canceled.

"Oh, you know it! I'm scared of that, cause I'm EXCITED!"

"So, I just started up a new series known as **Askidot** , where you ask me questions about anything, like my life, friends, interests, random stuff and much more. My plan is to update weekly, usually around Sunday, so that Finnjr63 can focus on other projects without the distraction of a constant daily update. But if I get lots of questions, episodes might come faster. And yes, I still plan to put this off after I reach #25. So, go check out **Askidot** and ask me anything there."

"Ooh…I have a question for you: **What would you do if you could stay up all night?** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	21. STAYING UP ALL NIGHT!

"So, **yesterday, I asked you: What would you do if you could stay up all night?** Here are your best answers."

* * *

 **NoticeMeFreedSenpai:** Read FanFiction and watch Youtube. Enough said, but I already stay up all night. I've lasted until 6am, but then I passed out while reading 'The Hunger Games'.

"You must be tired then…"

 **Willydd123456:** I would do YouTube and roblox

"Why stop there on Roblox?"

 **Omega Ultra:** I already stay awake all night, playing Card games on motorcycles, zombie hunting and writing

"I only believe a third of what you said…"

 **Exotos135:** I would work on a cure for insomnia. That or just play videogames.

"Isn't there already some cures for insomnia? Like watching this series?"

 **Clemist:** Finally finish sorting out my trading card collection.

"Of what?"

 **DragShot:** Well, I would use that time to work in updating my fics. I really need it.

"Hey, I'd do the same thing."

 **Mynameistoolong:** Make the most of the very fast internet at that time. Or I could just do nothing and sleep, therefore throwing away the opportunity. At least I get my sleep.

"Yes, get some sleep. Now."

 **Guest:** Read fanfiction and watch youtube videos all night, wait, I already do that.

"Oh, what's that like?"

 **sunnyflight530:** without consequence, and assuming the stores stay open, sit in BAM (books a million) and read fanfictions, watch videos, and read a bunch of books in the store.

"That's 24 hours open?"

 **acosta perez jose ramiro:** I'm a medic, remember? Staying up all night, for me, usually means night shift at the hospital.

"Right. I can see that."

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** If I could stay up all night, I'd probably just use my gadgets to distract me from my many thoughts about pretty much everything I know. Either that, or I'd try hiring someone to murder my worst enemies, the authors of Twilight and Fifty Shades of Gray included.

"Hey, why stop there with Twilight and Fifty Shades of Grey?! Keep going!"

"Ooh…I have a question for you: **What would your last words be before you die?** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	22. Your Last Words

"So, **yesterday, I asked you: What would your last words be before you die?** Here are your best answers."

* * *

 **Willydd123456:** Last.

 **chocolateberries:** End quote

 **Exotos135:** My last words, of course.

"Really…just literal last words? C'mon, give me the juicy stuff!"

 **sunnyflight530:** probably humming or singing some song...

"Okay, maybe not like that…"

 **Omega Ultra:** I'd Rick Roll everyone around by singing, "Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never run around and desert you!"

"THERE WE GO! Now that's juicy!"

 **Mynameistoolong:** My last words would probably be something unpredictable.

"Obviously, but what would you want to say?"

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** I'd say some random stuff, like maybe, "man will find out the secrets of the universe after every single Twilight book is burned at a stake and soaked in gasoline" just to leave the people hearing me hanging and freaked out. Maybe try to figure out what I said, even.

"Hehe…"

 **NoticeMeFreedSenpai:** "No, I am your father *dies*", "you're all adopted *dies*" or "I need to tell you something very important *dies*". Any of those would be fine with me.

"I'll go for the last one. We'll never get past that cliffhanger…"

 **DragShot:** "This might be the end of me, but listen to my words very carefully: my evil will go on. Even if with time I become nothing but a fairy tale, or just get completely erased from history; every single time someone robs, kills, lies, betrays... or whatever that is just not right, I don't know... I will be there".

"…okay?"

 **blevinp:** Dang, I lost the "don't die challenge.

 **acosta perez jose ramiro:** "I see the light."

"Is that supposed to be a religious answer?"

 **The Reviewer 2.0:** "Thank you.".

 **Sonozaki Mion:** "I love you, guys, take care. I'll wait for you."

 **Guest:** I hid the billion dollars in *dies*

"Another cliffhanger that will never be solved…"

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **GodAmongGods:** Continue? 10, 9, 8, 7, 6- then get cut off by dying.

"No comment."

"Ooh…I have a challenge for you: **Make a sad story in 4 words.** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	23. Sad Stories in 4 Words

"So, **yesterday, I asked you** to **make a sad story in 4 words.** Here are your best answers."

* * *

 **acosta perez jose ramiro:** Keep the good writing.

"Oh, wait. That's not an answer. I'm sorry."

 **Motivation is Dying:** Villains win, heroes die.

 **Lookunderyourbed:** Born, grew old, died.

 **Omega Ultra:** Remember, remember, your hope...

 **Exotos135:** Camp Pining Hearts Canceled

"OH, YOU SICK MONST-"

 **sunnyflight530:** steven universe has ended.

 **NoticeMeFreedSenpai:** Steven Universe will end.

 **ThaxYT:** Steven Universe is cancelled

 **The Reviewer 2.0:** Steven Universe is cancelled.

"Wow…that's a lot of the same answers! Give me something different!"

 **Willydd123456:** TTG isn't getting cancelled. :c

"There we go!"

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** Stephanie Meyer was born.

"That's more for the _scary stories in 4 words_ category."

 **Yarheeguy:** Everyone dies, the end

 **Ranger-356 of N.C.R:** *Patrick's voice* Everyone Died, The End!

"Ooh, sorry…somebody beat you to that. But nice Patrick impression though."

 **DragShot:** "Spy sapping' mah sentry!"

"Uhh…what?"

 **Guest:** And nothing ever was.

 **simirulz:** Emily lost her Doritos.

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **Sonozaki Mion:** Lars dies, Steven cries.

"…dude…REALLY?! Now I WANNA CRY!"

"Since we're already in the last 2 planned episodes…along with the question down below, I got another question for you about this series: **Do you still want YIAY: Peridot Edition to continue?** Answer with a simple YES or NO in the comments below."

"Now I have the other question for you: **If you could go back in time, what would you do?** "

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	24. Going Back In Time

"So, **yesterday, I asked you: If you could go back in time, what would you do?** Here are your best answers."

* * *

 **Yarheeguy:** I wouldn't. Because time traveling can bring great consequences. If you go back and do something that will effect the timeline, the present wouldn't be the same. So I will never go back in time because of the paradoxes and I don't want to change the timeline or the world by going back in time.

"…well, that's a boring answer."

 **Motivation is Dying:** I would go back to the 60s and see my favorite band live, while they were still performing and with not too loud screams of teenage girls. (The latter would be somewhat impossible, I'm afraid.)

 **Exotos135:** I would go to a convention, ask Rebecca Sugar how long she's planning to make the series, and ask her what type of storylines she likes to make.

"Well…that should be an interesting conversation."

 **acosta perez jose ramiro:** I think I'd try to spend more time with those I miss now; my dad, some of my aunts, cousins and uncles, my dogs...

"…you alone, buddy?"

 **blevinp:** I would go back in time and say "YES! I DO WANT IT TO CONTINUE!" That way, you wouldn't know what I was talking about until this very moment.

 **Clemist:** I would go back to ancient egypt and ancient greece and teach the people how to play yu-gi-oh and hope that when i return to the present that the game has affected society for the better.

"…I would pay to see that historical movie!"

 **sunnyflight530:** go back to second grade and relive meeting my best friend :)

"Aw…"

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** I'd just go to the minute before everything in this entire universe existed just to see what really happened then and there.

 **Willydd123456:** I would time travel so I didn't break my fidget spinner.

"…it's best you leave that spinner alone."

 **ThaxYT:** Go back to 2010 and begin a let's play channel

"Yeah. You just might beat PewDiePie with the most subscribers!"

 **AceAttorney:** Prevent Sonic '06 from existing

"YES!"

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **simirulz:** If I could go back in time, I would stop Donald Trump, and Hillary Clinton, from running for presidency.

"YES! Cause I don't want Trump in the house. And I don't want Hillary in the house either. Do you know who I want in the house? I want CORY IN THE HOUSE!"

"So I definitely got a lot of YES' than I did NOs. However, I did get a few asking me if I WANTED to continue. And…well, yeah. I want to. But…I decided that next episode will be the last episode for two reasons: One, I want to focus on other projects, like Askidot as well as Finnjr63 wanting to continue The Tooniverse Emissary. Two, I think YIAY is best left to jacksfilms. He does a much better job than I do, and I think it's a lot more interesting. So, at the last episode, you can follow me on Askidot to still interact with me."

"So…I have one final question for you. It will be Finnjr63's birthday this Saturday on June 3! **What gift would you give to him?** I'll leave it to your imagination."

* * *

 **Leave your answers in the comments below. I'll pick my favorites in the next episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition! :)**


	25. Birthday Gifts (Final Episode)

"THE FINAL EPISODE! So, **yesterday, I asked you: What gift would you give to Finnjr63 on his birthday?** Here are your best answers."

* * *

 **Exotos135:** A fusion between two of his ocs.

"Oh, yeah. He's excited to see it."

 **GodAmongGods:** I would not get him anything, no gift is worthy of his praise.

 **Willydd123456:** I would give him a 3DS

"He already has one."

 **Motivation is Dying:** I'm not very good with gifts myself so I'll go for a birthday card with a quote from a cartoon.

 **ImALazyProcrastinator:** Maybe some symbolic art of him and his crush making out really passionately with 11-11 in the background crying his eyeballs out? I dunno, man. I dunno.

"W-what? What the heck is an 11-11? Did you just take a weak license plate or something?"

 **Iwovcats101:** I would probably just give him some cookies or something

 **dub77:** A stab in the back? ... it's a joke, the truth would not come out because I do not know him, I do not know what he likes, dislikes, what his goals are in life, nothing, so in the face of doubt: a stab at the back ... I mean money and good wishes.

"What?"

 **sunnyflight530:** nothing! I did not know you existed! JK, that would be mean :P a giant chocolate bar filled with MINI chocolate bars. (i know that is a lot of chocolate but I'm not feeling that creative)

"And then the mini chocolate bars will have even tinier chocolate bars."

 **NoticeMeFreedSenpai:** I would give him a BIG hug and a box full of healthy puppies and kittens. You better film a funny cat video and post it to YouTube to become famous!

"He has a cat…"

 **LapisLazuliHF:** I'd give him a hug. Sometimes, the best gifts are personal and friendly.

"Aw…"

 **acosta perez jose ramiro:** A gift for Finn... if I could, I'd give him tickets to visit Beach City.

 **Guest:** A Peridot plushy.

"As long as it doesn't look cuter than I am."

 **ThaxYT:** Steven Universe Soundtrack Vol. 1

 **simirulz:** I would give him plushies of all the Steven Universe characters.

" _ **And finally…**_ "

 **Ethan:** Every Cartoon Character he's ever drawn wishing him a Happy Birthday. :)

"That sounds perfect!"

"So first of all, Finnjr63 would like to thank you for the birthday wishes. Second of all, yes. This is the last episode of YIAY: Peridot Edition. If you want more YIAY, you can subscribe to jacksfilms and follow the series. If you still want to interact with me, you can go to **Askidot** where you can ask me questions to anything you like. Thank you for this series and I'll see you next time…"

Peridot then turns off the camera.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


End file.
